Toby
Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in 1903 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' branchline after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry line without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons, and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work. Toby has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van called Elsie. Persona When he was first introduced, Toby was old but hardworking, and knew enough about running a branchline to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Since the eighth season, Toby has been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all Basis Toby was inspired by a GER Wisbech steam tram J70 0-6-0T seen by the Reverend W. and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. Livery In the Railway Series Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. Toby has a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. Appearances *Season 1 - Toby and the Stout Gentleman, Thomas in Trouble, Dirty Objects, and Thomas' Christmas Party *Season 2 - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows, Percy and Harold (does not speak), The Runaway (does not speak), Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear (does not speak), and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (does not speak) *Season 3 - Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Donald's Duck, Henry's Forest, Mavis, Toby's Tightrope, and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Season 4 - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Train Stops Play (does not speak), Bull's Eyes, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, and Special Attraction *Season 5 - Horrid Lorry, Baa!, Toby and the Flood, Stepney gets Lost, Toby's Discovery, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (does not speak), and A Surprise for Percy *Season 6 - A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), The Fogman, It's Only Snow, Scaredy Engines (cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Percy's Chocolate Crunch (cameo), and Toby Had a Little Lamb *Season 7 - Percy Gets it Right (does not speak), Edward's Brass Band (cameo), Toby's Windmill, Peace and Quiet (does not speak), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), and Not so Hasty Puddings (cameo) *Season 8 - Percy's New Whistle (cameo), Thomas Saves the Day (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas (does not speak), Gordon takes Charge (does not speak), Thomas Gets It Right, As Good as Gordon (cameo), You Can Do it, Toby!, Too Hot for Thomas (does not speak), and Percy and the Magic Carpet (does not speak) *Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo), Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (cameo), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best (cameo), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best, Saving Edward (cameo), and Keeping up with James (cameo) *Season 10 - Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Toby's Afternoon Off, Toby's New Shed, Sticky Toffee Thomas, and Thomas and the Colours (cameo) *Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller (cameo), Gordon and the Engineer (cameo), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Thomas and the Lighthouse, Hide and Peep (cameo), Toby's Triumph, and Thomas in Trouble *Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (cameo), Henry Gets It Wrong (does not speak), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise, Saved You!, and Tram Trouble *Season 13 - The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Play Time, Time For a Story (cameo), Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Splish, Splash, Splosh! (cameo) and The Biggest Present of All * Merchandising **ERTL (normal and Gold Rail) (both discontinued) **Wooden Railway **Take-Along (normal, metallic, and in multi-packs) **My First Thomas **TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and flip-face) **Hornby **Bachmann **My Thomas Story Library **Bandai Tecs **Take-n-Play **Di Agostini **Brio (discontinued)